


Hair

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Poly Simon [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is really emotional, Facial Hair, Fluff, M/M, Trans Alec Lightwood, Trans Male Character, hormone replacement therapy, i cant think of anything else lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Alec calls Simon crying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love alec and he needs to allow himself to be emotional

When Alec called Simon, tears painting his voice, he went home immediately.

He knew that Clary was going to be bitter about him leaving her in the middle of a day that was supposed to be just them, but a month of buying her coffee would fix that.

He found Alec in their bathroom, curled up on the floor. His binder was pressing into his pale skin, making him as flat as a teenage boy. His body was wracking with sobs, his shoulders quaking, his hands trembling.

He looked up when he heard Simon open the door.

“Si.” He breathed, forcing his arms around Simon, burying himself into the shorter boy’s chest.

“Hey, button, what’s wrong?” Simon asked, smoothing his fingers over the small or Alec’s back.

“Nothing’s wrong.” There was a weak chuckle to his words. It was hard to believe him. He pulled away from Simon’s chest, his fingers clutching Simon’s shirt almost desperately. “Look!”

Simon looked at Alec, focusing on every edge and curve, every dip and fold. He gasped.

“Oh my God! Dude, this is amazing!” He whispered in awe, brushing his fingers over Alec’s cheek. Short, thin patches of facial hair dotted his cheeks, dark and sparse. “Did these just grow in?” He asked, his voice shaking.

Alec shook his head, grinning through his tears. “No, this is a few days’ worth of growth. It’s been really faint though, and this is the first time I could really see it.” He explained, his hands coming up to curl around Simon’s.

The vampire pulled him into his chest, grip practically crushing the taller boy. Alec was laughing, peppering kisses into Simon’s hair. Simon was laughing too, his excited giggles muffled by Alec’s chest.

“I guess this means you need to start shaving. I would offer to teach you, but one of the other’s might be better equipped.” Simon chuckled, brushing Alec’s fingers over his smooth cheek.

“Jace and Magnus said they’d help me.” Alec said into Simon’s hair, his grip tightening around the younger boy.

“I’ll be there for moral support.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm restingwitxhface on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
